A Wish Happened and Now I'm Stuck here
by ChexRancher3
Summary: After having a bad day, a girl with a life going nowhere wishes to be apart of The DBZ universe. It comes true and she gets to meet all her favorite characters but how will her presence effect it's universe?
1. A Wish Happened

It was a boring Friday evening. Keisha walked into her apartment and started sulking.

"Stupid Emily. Keeping me up past time to leave so I could put the files 'in order'" she muttered to herself. The files had already been in order; Emily just wanted an excuse to keep Keisha at work late.

She was getting tired of being treated like a doormat from her co-workers.

For some odd reason fate decided that the life of Keisha Jones be utter misery. First off, her parents put her into foster care when she was a baby and had never known them.

To be fair she didn't know their reasons so probably they just couldn't take care of her. But that didn't mean growing up from foster home to foster home was a joyride.

She remembered one home where the foster parent was downright abusive. She had a scar on her kneecap to prove it.

Here she was now, at 22 and at a sucky job where no one respected her. She was relatively nice and at least a decent person who could be considered cute if not attractive, yet no one would give her the time of day.

Not many friends and any friends she did have weren't really that close.

"Ah well, I can't just sit here sulking." said Keisha. She flopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

'News, News, Food, Snooki….Darn, nothing good on at all!' she thought to herself. As she flipped from channel to channel.

Keisha pursed her lips. There's gotta be something she could do. 'Aha! I know…..' she thought as she went to her DVD collection.

Inside the case were sci-fi, fantasy, superhero, Disney, anime and assorted other TV shows and movies that only a nerd would watch.

That's what Keisha was, a nerd.

She pulled out a Dragonball z boxset. Dragonball Z was what she was the nerdiest (and fangirl-iest!) about.

If you looked at her bedroom it was full of all sorts of DBZ paraphernalia and memorabilia. Plushes, action figures, blankets, pajamas. You name it! If was DBZ related, Keisha probably had it.

She didn't what she liked most about the show or even why she liked it at all.

Was it the awesome story? The cool and complex characters? The vile and malicious villains? The stunning (if a bit dragging) fight-scenes? Or maybe it was just because of the bulging muscles most of the male characters had.

Keisha didn't know and she didn't care. She loved the show and that's all that mattered to her.

Keisha put the disk into the machine and pressed play. Then she popped open a diet coke can and started to watch.

She was watching a cell saga episode. It was the one where Gohan finally reached super saiyan 2. Not her favorite episode but still a good one in her opinion.

In what seemed almost like no time at all Keisha was now at the beginning of the buu saga before she realized what time it was.

"Oh, crap-baskets! It's 1:24!" gasped Keisha looking at her clock. Mentally cursing herself, she immediately got ready for bed.

'Aargh! I'm gonna be a basket case in the morning!' thought Keisha while brushing her teeth. Emily was gonna get a kick out of this.

When was done brushing, Keisha changed into an extra-large red t-shirt that went down to her knees and simple white pajama pants.

"I bet the people on Dragonball z don't have to worry about going to work tired in the morning!" muttered Keisha went into her bedroom.

Before she turned out her light Keisha glanced at her window and noticed something. In the sky was a bright flash going across it.

'A shooting star. Don't see too many of those these days." She thought to herself. Remembering the whole 'Wish on a shooting star' myth, she decided to take advantage of it.

She closed her eyes and said "I wish I was in the Dragonball universe! I wish I was in the Dragonball universe!".

Opening them she saw her surroundings hadn't changed.

'Yeah, like it would really happen' she thought, rolling her eyes. Turning out the lights, Keisha pulled up under covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A warm feeling surrounded Keisha. As if the sun was beating down on her and her bed felt like grass and dirt. Not to mention her blanket was missing.

Waking up, Keisha looked at her surroundings. 'What the heck?!' she thought, 'I'm outside! On a sunny day!'.

Keisha got up and wiped the dirt off her pajamas. "H-how can this be happening?" she whispered to herself. The dirt underneath her bare feet felt so warm and real.

Realizing that she must dreaming, Keisha pinched herself so she could wake up. "OW!" she screamed. She looked and saw an actual pinch mark on her arm.

ThisIS real? But how did she get here? It's not like she could fly while sleeping. And then somehow change the season from late fall to early summer.

Keisha walked around. It felt nice being in a warm area. Hopefully someone would come by and tell her where she was.

That when she heard it. It was a soft, low growling noise. One she heard before in her dreams. Turning around she saw a creature from the nightmares she used to have as a child.

It was a feminine figure wearing a ripped black dress. It's eyes were pure black and it had long stringy red hair and it's skin was chalk white.

"The bashirah?! But I thought this was supposed to be real!" Keisha said to herself. The creature laughed.

"Oh, my dear Keisha, this is real." said The Bashirah. "Now I can kill you once and for all!". As it said that it raised its hand and produced what looked ki energy.

'On second thought, I can figure out whether this is real or not at a later time.' thought Keisha. And with that, she _ran_.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere….

"Whoa, Chiaotzu, do you feel that?" asked the bald triclops, Tien, who was currently sparring with his best friend on a mountain top.

"Yeah! That feels like a large energy source!" said the little jiangshi, Chiaotzu. "Let's check it out, Tien. It could be Goku's finally come back!"

"I hope your right." said Tien as he and Chiaotzu flew to the scene.

They weren't the only ones. Soon Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan had followed them, a;; with the same idea.

Gohan looked at the others before asking: "So you guys think it's my dad?"

"Maybe." answered Krillin. "Hopefully it isn't Vegeta."

Yamcha scowled at the name. Vegeta had been personally responsible for his death a while back. Or at least that's the way Yamcha felt about it.

The Z-Fighters finally stopped when they got to where the energy source was. What they saw certainly wasn't Goku or Vegeta.

A chocolate skinned teenage girl with brown curly hair wearing pajamas was being chased by some_thing_ throwing ki blasts at her while giggling insanely.

"Uh-oh! That girl is in trouble!" said Krillin stating the obvious. "But what the heck is that thing attacking her?"

"We're going to find out." said Piccolo as they landed.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keisha had never been more scared and confused in her life. She woke thinking it was dream, found it was real but then had that blown apart by having her childhood nightmare, The Bashirah, come to life and start chasing her!

Then the characters of Dragonball Z suddenly landed right in front of her, causing her to halt.

Being unable to convey anymore confusion or terror then she already had, she just flatly said "Oh what the heck."

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Krillin, looking at the girl.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." said Keisha. "Waking up in the middle of nowhere, being chased by a creature from hell, having fictional characters land in front of me. I'm just so peachy!"

Krillin looked at her strangely. He didn't like her attitude and she also confused him. What did she mean by 'Fictional characters'?

"Keisha, come back! I want to suck your entrails!" screamed the Bashirah. It had an insane look on its face. It wanted her so badly, so _desperately_.

"Get behind us!" yelled Piccolo, pushing Keisha out of the way as he and the others blasted the Bashirah.

Now normally, Keisha would have been squeeing at the fact that some of her favorite characters were trying to protect her but she was so weirded out by what was happening she just did what Piccolo said.

The Z-fighters kept blasting at the creature until smoke filled the area.

"Did we get it?" asked Yamcha. As if to answer his question, the Bashirah jumped from out of the smoke and on top of him.

Grabbing his collar, it said "Dear, do I look destroyed?" in a mocking tone. Yamcha pushed the creature of him but it landed nearby and went into a fighting stance.

"Please." It said. "All I want is the girl. She is important! Give her to me now and I'll let you live."

Piccolo just smirked. "Not a chance." The Bashirah then scowled and went to attack but piccolo blocked it.

Soon the two were in the air throwing punches and battle near equal to each other.

"Are you sure won't reconsider my _generous _offer?" asked the Bashirah as it managed to get Piccolo in a hold. "I promise I'll be lenient."

"How stupid do you think I am?! You're not touching a hair on her head." said Piccolo as he strained against the creature. "What do you want her for anyway?!"

The bashirah just laughed. "That's my business. All you need to know is that she is important! Keisha is mine!" and with that the Bashirah threw Piccolo into the ground.

Getting up, Piccolo stared daggers at the laughing pale creature in the air.

Piccolo then bent his knees and leapt up in the sky, plunging his fist straight through the Bashirah's abdomen.

The life quickly died from the creature's eyes. It coughed up purple blood before it managed to say: "N-no….S-she's m-mine…M-mine…"

It turned into dust and faded into nothing.

Piccolo landed onto the ground.

"Did you kill it?" asked Yamcha looking where the creature had been.

"I think I did." said the Namekian.

Gohan looked up at his mentor and asked what everyone was thinking: "Piccolo, what was that thing?"

Piccolo gave a 'tch' sound and said "I don't know Gohan." Then he turned his attention towards Keisha. "Maybe you can explain what just happened?"

Keisha looked stunned. "M-Me? I-i.." was all she said. She couldn't believe it! Here she was, talking to Piccolo, one of her favorite characters EVER, and after he saved her life no less!

What was going on? How did she get here?!

'Of course!' she thought. 'My wish! I came true! I don't how, but this is real!'.

Keisha looked around her as the Z-fighters stared at her. "My god. This is real!" she said before she passed out.

"Oh goodness! She's probably hurt!" said Krillin lifting the unconscious girl into his arms. "We should take her to Bulma! She could help."

Piccolo nodded. "That's a good idea. Hopefully when she wakes up, she tells what happened. Whatveter that thing was, it had said she was important.

And with that The Z-Fighters flew off taking Keisha with them to capsule corp.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, tell me what you thought! Did you like it or should I just give up?

In case I wasn't clear in story, The Bashirah was from a nightmare Keisha Jones (My OC, obviously!) had when she was child? How did it get here? Don't, I'll explain, but it will be awhile.

I really hope I didn't make Keisha mary-sueish. That's the last thing I want. Can you guys see her as the protagonist?

And I'm letting you all know right now, Keisha is African-american. Yes, you heard right, my protagonist is both black and she's female too.

I know it's weird to point that out, but I didn't want people thinking she was white when they asked for a description.

Any way, give me your reviews and tell me what you think so far!

**"Until We Meet Again!"**


	2. And Now I'm Stuck Here

Keisha awoke with a start. Her head hurt a bit. 'God, was I drinking?' she thought. She then remembered everything. Her eyes widened. The bashirah, the DBZ characters, everything came rushing back to her.

Keisha looked at where she was. It was a plain white room that was dimly lit. 'Did I pass out? God that must've been embarrassing.' she thought.

Getting out of bed, she went to the door, and looked out it.

"Hello?" she called. "Hello?!". Where did they go? Drop her off at a psyche ward or something? She began to wander the halls. They were large and had bright lighting compared to the dull room she had just been in.

Keisha eventually came across a door that read: CAPSULE CORPORATION EMPLOYEES ONLY. She couldn't believe it. She was at Capsule Corp! 'Wait, why would the Z-Fighters bring me here?' she thought. Then she realized they might want answers.

Oh crap-baskets! What was she supposed to tell them?! She couldn't give them the full story! Heck, _she _didn't even know the full story. I mean, it's not like she purposely asked for the Bashirah to follow her from the real world and become a living thing itself! Now that she thought about it, how did the Bashirah get here?

'I guess I'll cross that bridge when it I come to it." thought Keisha.

Keisha began to wander around more until she heard the voices of some of the DBZ cast. She looked in the room, managing to stay hidden behind the door, and noticed Krillin, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and, surprisingly, Launch in her blue haired form.

All of them, save for Piccolo and Chiaotzu, were sitting down and discussing something of importance.

"I'm telling you Bulma, it was a vampire!" cried Krillin.

Bulma laughed. "Krillin, vampires don't exist." she said.

'Oh, so you're fine with aliens and demons, but a vampire, that's just too big a stretch.' thought Keisha, wondering what the heck they were talking about.

"Bulma, I'm telling you, that thing that had chased the girl was a Vampire!" said Krillin. "It was pale, had fangs, wanted her entrails! What more could you want?"

'Oh, so they're talking about the Bashirah.' realized Keisha.

Yamcha spoke up. "I think that it was an alien." he said.

"What makes you say that?" asked nice Launch.

"What else could it have been?" asked Yamcha, "It certainly wasn't anything fictional."

Krillin grumbled while Keisha almost laughed at the irony of that statement.

Piccolo looked over. "It doesn't matter what that thing was. I just want to know why it wanted to kill that girl."

"Yeah, and why did it think she was so important?" asked Tien.

If the Bashirah was still alive, Keisha would've have killed it again. She honestly didn't mind a little attention from the DBZ cast, but she didn't want to be thought of as important.

"Why don't we ask her." said Piccolo. "You can come out from hiding now. We can sense you."

Keisha froze. 'Idiot! Of course! What kind of moron am I, hiding from people who can sense energy!'

Keisha began to feel a little nervous and realized just how confused, scared and unprepared she was for this moment. What does she tell them?! _How_ does she tell them?!

Opening the door all the way, her hands shaking, she walked in and saw all eyes on her. Keisha looked about ready to faint again.

"U-um, Hi?" said Keisha, her voice a little too high.

Launch walked up to her and began shaking her hand. "Hi there, sweetie." She said. "I'm Launch, what's your name?"

Keisha couldn't believe it! Launch just shook her hand! "M-my name is K-Keisha!" she shouted quickly. 'Great, one more way to look stupid.' she thought.

Bulma noticed how she was shaking and that she had a nervous look on her face. "Well, Keisha, why don't you sit down." said Bulma very gently and led her to a chair.

Bulma then handed her a cup with a purple drink that had steam coming from it. "Here," she said, "This should help you calm down a little."

Keisha gratefully took the cup and had a sip. Her tastes buds exploded with flavor. This had to be the most delicious drink she had ever had.

After a few minutes, Keisha calmed down a little and got up the courage to speak. "Sorry, for freaking out. I was nervous." She said.

Bulma chuckled. "That's an understatement."

"Ahem" said Krillin. "I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind explaining to us just who the heck you are and why that thing, whatever it was, was attacking you?"

Keisha really didn't want to cross this bridge just yet. Should she say 'I'm a girl from another universe who watched a show starring you all and wished on a star to get here. But oops, it messed up because a monster followed me!'. Even by their standards that would probably raise some eyebrows.

She then decided to go the lazy route and just tell a half truth. At least that way she wouldn't be technically lying and it was bound to sound more logical.

She then remembered that Piccolo was telepathic and decided to block her thoughts a bit in case he went through her mind.

"Um, well for starters, my full name is Keisha Jones." She said. "And as for what that thing was, and why it wanted me, I have no idea." She prayed they buy it.

Technically true. Sure the Bashirah came from her dreams as a nightmare, but she didn't give it a backstory. Heck, she didn't even know it's gender. It's name, 'Bashirah', was all she knew and it never it called itself that. She just made the name up.

She saw that they looked a little hesitant, before deciding that it sounded true.

"All right miss Jones, I think you may be telling the truth. But that still leaves one question," said Krillin in a distrustful tone, "Why were you alone in the woods in the first place?"

'Great, how DO I explain that?' she thought. A little idea crossed her mind and she went with it.

"I sort of lived near the woods." said Keisha. "You see, my parents dropped me off on an old cottage when I was little. An old woman lived there and she took care of me. But she died a few years ago, leaving me all by myself."

"But, yesterday morning, that thing. It destroyed my home. It chased me all night and all morning." She continued. "My home, my things, there all gone."

That's when reality hit her. Her home WAS gone. All her pictures, her yearbooks, her favorite dolls, her locket. Anything she had held dear was now gone and she would probably never see it again. Oh god, who was gonna, feed her goldfish?

"My home's gone." She said hoarsely, as if realizing this for the first time. She put her face in her hands and began to break down into tears.

It didn't matter if she was transported to the Dragonball universe.

Her home, that apartment she'd been living in for three years was gone! And she wasn't getting it back. What was supposed to happen to her here? Where was she to go?

She then felt a rubbing on her back. She looked up to see Bulma smiling at her sweetly.

"Hey," said Bulma, "You can stay here, if you've got no place to go."

Keisha eyes lit up. "Really, you'd let me stay here?" she asked. Bulma nodded. "Oh thank you!" she cried and hugged her.

Then something clicked in Keisha's brain. She may know who these people are, but she made no indication that she did and not to mention they had no idea what she knew.

Any normal person in this situation was gonna ask some obvious questions themselves.

Letting go of Bulma, she put on her best confused face and said, in way that sounded genuine, "I just realized. You people haven't told me you are."

Everyone in the room, except for Piccolo, began to look uncomfortable. Yamcha even shifted a little in his seat.

"Well? Who are you people?" Keisha asked again. She felt a little guilty though, since it's not like someone would tell a stranger their kind of information so easily.

After a bit of silence, Chiaotzu finally asked, "Is someone gonna tell her?"

Everyone then looked at her with serious expressions. Keisha was a little surprised that they were going to tell her. Then again she did see them fly so maybe it's a given.

"Okay" said Yamcha, "We'll tell you, but it's gonna take awhile and you might not believe some of it."

Keisha chuckled slightly, then gave a serious expression of her own. "I was chased by an unknown, murderous creature. At this point, I'll believe anything."

Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha locked eyes with each other as if coming to some sort of agreement.

Yamcha looked at her again. "Okay, it goes like this. You see, we're…."

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"..Idiots! The load of them!" shouted Vegeta as he walked backed to his ship. He'd just destroyed another of pocket of Frieza's men. All of whom didn't know that the lizard man had died.

It angered Vegeta to the very core that he couldn't find Kakarot, anywhere. Was he a coward? Afraid to show his stupid, grinning face?

No. Kakarot knew that his power was grand. He shouldn't be afraid of anything. Of course, if that were true then would just anger Vegeta more.

"Please help me" said a voice.

Vegeta turned. A lone female soldier from the troop was crawling to him. Several bloody wounds inflicted on her blue skin.

'How pathetic.' thought Vegeta. 'I should put her out of her misery.'

"Please, help me." She said again. Vegeta could almost laugh.

"Me, help you?" he said. "Woman, you spent your years working _loyally _for Frieza and you expect me to help you?" he said the word 'Loyally' as if it was the most disgusting thing in the universe.

The soldier gave him a sad but soulful look. "Please, I…" she never finished her sentence as a blast from Vegeta stopped her forever.

Vegeta muttered of few hatful things under his breath. Anyone associated to that lizard man had to be eliminated.

He walked on to his ship. 'Now what do I do?' he thought, 'If I'm ever to surpass Kakarot, I must find him!'

A thought struck him. What if Kakarot knew Vegeta was looking from him! The fool probably went back to that god-forsaken rock of his!

He muttered a few curses. He said "I can't believe I must go back to.."

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"..Your room!" yelled Chi-Chi. "Go to your room, now Gohan!"

She just couldn't believe it. Her baby boy, who usually never disobeyed her, went out alone without telling her.

"But mom.." Gohan started to say.

"No buts!" she cried. "Go to your room and don't come down until I call for you."

Gohan reluctantly obeyed his mother. He felt bad that he upset set her but when he felt that high power level, he just wanted to see if it was his dad. He didn't know that it would be some weird monster.

When she heard his door close, Chi-Chi sat down to calm herself. She had just been worried over her son, was that so wrong?

Chi-Chi when she hear a knock at her door. Opening it, she saw the grinning face of her father, The Ox-King, carrying a present.

"Daddy, what a nice surprise!" said Chi-Chi, beaming with delight.

"Hello, pumpkin" said Ox-King as he maneuvered through the door.

When he got inside he asked "Where's Gohan, I have a present for him!"

Chi-Chi knit her eyebrows. "Gohan happens to be grounded right now."

"What?" asked Ox-King. What did she mean 'Grounded'? This was Gohan!

"Chi-Chi, whaddya mean? What did he do to get grounded?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what he did!" she yelled. "That boy went out of this house without my knowing, that's what he did!"

"Okay, Chi-Chi, calm down." Said Ox-King, afraid his daughter might have a heart attack. "Can you calmly tell me why he left without you knowing?"

Chi-Chi sat down and crossed her arms. "He sensed a power-level" she said. "He…he thought it might've been his father."

Ox-King became a bit perplexed. "Was it his father?"

Chi-Chi looked angry again. "No, you fruitcake! It had been Goku, don't you think he'd be here right now?"

"Oh yeah" said Ox-King, blushing a bit from embarrassment. Then another question crossed his mind. "Wait, if wasn't Goku, then where had the power level come from?" he asked his daughter.

"It came from some creature in black." Said Chi-Chi, remembering how Gohan had told it. "It was chasing some poor girl in the middle of the woods."

The Ox-King's eyes widened in shock. "C-Creature? Is it gone?! Is the girl okay?! Was Gohan hurt?!" he yelled in panic.

"No. It's fine." she said. "Piccolo killed the creature and they took the girl over to Bulma's place. Gohan wasn't hurt."

Ox-King calmed down a little. But his mind started to think and he managed to put a few things in perspective.

"It's because it wasn't him, wasn't it?" he asked.

"What do you mean, daddy?" asked Chi-Chi confused.

"You may be mad at Gohan." said Ox-King. "But if you realized that in the end he was alright, you'd calm down. What're really angry at is the fact that it wasn't Goku who they found."

Chi-Chi sighed. She knew he was right. Her father always had a way of guessing her feelings.

She then broke down, crying in her father's arms. Her father patted her back.

"Oh, daddy, I miss him! I miss him so much!" she cried, "I just want him back here, in my house, with his goofy smile, patting our son on the head, giving me kiss a goodnight!"

"Shh, it's okay, Chi-Chi." said her father comfortingly. "He'll come home."

Chi-Chi then looked at her father in anger. "But _when _dad, WHEN?!" she screamed. "When is he coming home?! I refuse to let my child grow up without both his parents! I will not let history repeat itself!"

"Chi-Chi, darling, just have faith." said Ox-King. "You know what Goku's like. He loves his friends and family more than anything in the world. I promise you, sweetie, he'll be back."

Chi-Chi looked away, out to the window and up at the stars.

"I hope your right, Daddy. I hope your right."

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"..And that's about it." said Yamcha. He had just finished telling Keisha the simplified version of who they were, mostly because it would take too long to explain everything, but also because there were a few things that a stranger like her didn't need to know.

Keisha sat there, seeming like she was trying to process the information told to her. "Wow," she finally said, "That's amazing! You guys are like superheroes!"

Tien chuckled a bit. "Well, I wouldn't go that far.", he said.

"Are you kidding?" said Keisha. "This is amazing!"

Yamcha looked over at Bulma. "Hey, Bulma, the others and I need to talk. Alone. Why don't you and Launch take Miss Jones to get some new clothes?"

Keisha was about to ask what was wrong with her clothes but immediately kept her mouth shut when she remembered that she was still in her oversized red t-shirt and white pajama pants, both of which were now very dirty from the fiasco earlier.

Bulma nodded. "Come on Keisha, I've got a walk-in closet full of clothes that should fit you!"

"Sound lovely." said Keisha. Keisha began to feel nervous again. She wasn't stupid, she new the z-Fighters were going to talk about her. She just she made a good impression. However she didn't suspect them to immediately trust her either.

When the girls left, The Z-Fighters started to talk about their new guest.

"So?" asked Yamcha, "Piccolo, what do you think? Was she lying?"

"No." said Piccolo, "The way she was crying about her home, that can't be faked. I do think she was sincere. However, I do also think she is hiding something from us."

Tien looked over. "Not to mention, didn't you feel her energy. Her power level, while no were near as strong as ours, is still pretty high for a normal human."

The others nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" asked Chiaotzu, "Can we trust her?"

"Maybe." said Piccolo, "Maybe not. Like I said, she's still hiding something. Whatever her intentions are and whatever that creature wanted with her, it bugs me. She'll have to earn it if she wants any trust from me."

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma and Launch showed Keisha the walk-in closet. It really was big.

"Wow, this is amazing!" said Keisha. Even for a walk in closet, this was a bit dramatic. Lights on the ceiling, showing a mass amount of colours.

"Now, just pick out something you like that fits," said Bulma, "Then you can give me your pajamas to wash."

Keisha nodded as Bulma and Launch closed the door.

'What should I try on first?' thought Keisha, 'These are some pretty cool clothes.'

Soon she found something that caught her eye. A red tank-top, with a white jacket and matching white mini-skirt. A black belt and a tan pair of boots completed the look.

She took off her pajamas and tried on the new outfit.

Keisha rolled up the jacket sleeves to her elbows and smoothed down her curly hair a bit and looked in the mirror.

Looking in the mirror, she noticed something off about her appearance. Her eyes widened in shock.

Keisha was supposed to be 22 years old and had looked it. But now, looking at her self, she did NOT look 22. She looked 15. Her eyes were more youthful, her height a bit smaller. Now that she thought about it, when she had been speaking, her had voice sound a bit higher than usual.

'What's going on?!' thought Keisha, 'Going into the Dragonball Universe is one thing. I can handle that. But This? The Bashirah, The Age Regression. What is going on?'

She could scream, she really could.

Bulma came back in. "Oh,wow! That looks great...Keisha, are you okay?"

Keisha realized her face must have been showing her confusion. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Bulma, just realized I've been having a really weird day." said Keisha.

Bulma chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's to be expected."

Keisha smiled. She was glad Bulma liked her.

"Now come on. I think you must be hungry and my mom makes the best cupcakes." said Bulma.

Bulma led Keisha out of the room, taking the dirty pajamas with them so she could wash them.

Keisha, however, still felt uneasy. A cold shiver down her spine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Jeez, been awhile, but I've finally come up with chapter 2. I hope you like it, cause it took a loooong time to get the way I wanted it. **

**I hope none of the canon characters were OOC, because I tried my best to keep them in character.**

**The new outfit Keisha got is her default outfit for most of the story, just to let you know. **

**Please tell me what you thought of The Vegeta moment and Chi-Chi moment, because I really wanted to right them.**

**Turles will appear in the story. Not for awhile now, but he will.**

**Someone suggested I make Keisha a saiyan. Yeah, no. She's staying human. While the idea seems intriguing, it would be a bit weird. Plus, I don't think Keisha could handle a change like that because, as will soon see, she might not be all there.**

**Also expect these characters to appear: Turles, Mirai Trunks, Cooler, Kuriza, The Androids, and Dr. Gero. PS: Expect Keisha and Android 18 catfight.**

**One more thing before I go. Keisha will be paired with a Cannon Character, but I'll be who you least expect.**

**"Until We Meet Again!"**


	3. Trunks Saga part 1: Vegeta's Arrival

Keisha looked at the beautiful blue sky from the balcony and she had to admit, she was enjoying her time here.

Granted she'd only been in the Dragonball Universe for five days but she managed a routine.

Wake up, drink coffee, talk with Bulma and/or Yamcha, eat lunch, wander around city for awhile, eat dinner, go to sleep.

A simple routine, but an enjoyable one, as Bulma and Yamcha always talked about something interesting, Mrs. Briefs cooking was amazing and Keisha loved the city. Filled with so many different people, even animal people!

Keisha had also figured out where she was in the timeline. It was after the Garlic Jr. saga, but before the Trunks saga.

It made her excited. She would get to be a part of some the best parts of the series!

Of course, she still had a problem. Turning back into a teenager meant she couldn't drive. Sure, she was from New York, so she didn't do much driving anyway, what with Subways and Taxi Cabs being at her expense. But still the thought of not being able to do something she knew how to do was kind of irritating.

"Lost in thought?" asked a voice behind her.

Keisha turned around, her curly hair whipping past her brown skin, to see Bulma holding a tray with a pitcher of the steaming purple drink and some cups.

"Yeah," said Keisha, "Just fantasizing."

"About what?"

Keisha sighed, "About a man in a blue box that travels in time."

"Really?" asked Bulma playfully, setting the tray down on a table.

"Yup," said Keisha, "He whisks me away off to another planet, saying the words 'Allons-y, Keisha!'."

Bulma chuckled, "You have some weird fantasies."

"So I've been told," said Keisha. "What's with the drinks?"

"Oh, well a couple of friends are coming over." said Bulma, her blue afro bouncing a bit.

Wait a minute, blue afro?

Only now did Keisha pay attention to what Bulma was wearing. Bulma had on a short red dress with long sleeves and short orange vest with a blue head band large afro.

This meant it was time! This was the episode Vegeta and Goku return, the one where Trunks is introduced and Cyborg Frieza!

Bulma flinched in surprise as Keisha yelled "EEEE!" and started jumping as if she won the lottery. Then Keisha hugged her!

Keisha realized what she did. Letting go of Bulma, Keisha blushed in embarrassment.

Keisha and Bulma stood in awkward silence. Keisha finally sat down and said "Sorry about that, Bulma. I'm just excited is all."

Bulma raised her eyebrow. "Excited for what?"

Keisha ignored her and poured herself a drink. It would calm her down.

'Idiot!' thought Keisha, 'Jesus, girl, what were thinking?! Oh wait, that's right, you weren't!'

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait! Come on, baby, come back!" yelled a blonde muscular man.

"Ugh, no way, Zutsu!" cried Maron, walking away from him.

"Ah, Nevermind. You're so stupid you'll probably forget this and come back to me tomorrow!" said Zutsu, walking off.

Maron couldn't believe it! Once again she thought found the perfect guy and come to find out, he was dating her for her looks and she was too naïve to notice.

"Why did let him walk away?" asked Maron aloud, referring to her ex Krillin. He was the only guy that liked her for her. He saw past her looks and didn't care that she wasn't exactly bright.

Not to mention he protected her when his own friends became those monsters!

And what happened? He broke up her, thinking he wasn't good enough for her and she was too shallow care, jumping off with the next hot guy she saw.

'Maybe that's, like, it!' thought Maron, 'I could try to, like, win him back! Show him he _was_ good enough for me!'

But how? His friends didn't like her. They'd probably think that she was using Krillin. Especially one of the old ladies.

'Well, I have to try!' though Maron, "Krilly-Willy, I'll prove to you that your really a sweet guy, just you wait!'

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cat loves food, ya yeah yeah yeah!" sang Yamcha aloud.

Bulma chuckled."You goof, you're such a nut! When did you make that up?"

"I heard it on some old cat food commercial. Puar hates it when I do that" said Yamcha

"I can see why." said Keisha, "Your singing is awful!"

"It is not!" said Yamcha, "Right guys?". Yamcha was looking at Oolong and Puar for comformation.

Both shape-shifting animals both an interest in their feet while Yamcha just sweat dropped, making Keisha feel bad for having said anything.

"You know, I had a weird dream last night. It was about Vegeta returning" said Bulma.

'Uh-oh!' thought Keisha. She silently prayed Bulma would keep her mouth shut

"WHAT?! VEGETA?! You dreamt about him?!" cried Yamcha.

"You know, actually, he was really nice in the dream and a good kisser to boot." said Bulma, "But don't worry Yamcha, it was just a dream."

'And, the award for the world's most insensitive girlfriend goes to Bulma Briefs' thought Keisha once again.

"Can't believe you had a dream about Vegeta." muttered Yamcha.

"Oh, you poor sap! You're jealous aren't you? Admit it" taunted Oolong.

Mrs. Briefs came up the group with tea on tray. "Ooh, speaking of Vegeta, you father thinks he may run out of fuel soon."

'What, Vegeta running out of fuel?' though Bulma. She got up from her seat and looked up to the sky. Yamcha looked angry and hurt.

"So," said Keisha, "Who's Vegeta?". She realized that they'd never mentioned him before.

"He's this macho, psychopathic idiot, who thinks he's superior to us because he's a saiyan like our friend Goku." said Yamcha.

"Wow, sounds like the perfect man to fantasize about." Keisha muttered sarcastically.

Bulma looked over at her in slight annoyance. "So says the girl dreaming about men who live in blue coloured boxes!"

Keisha shut her mouth right then and there.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tien dodged the blast Chiaotzu sent his way. They'd been training for hours while blonde-Launch sat boredly.

"Hey, you two gonna be done any time soon?" growled Launch in annoyance. "I'm getting hungry here!"

Tien nodded for Chiaotzu to stop. "Come on little buddy, I'm sure you've worked up an appetite"

"Yeah, you bet!" chipped the little jiangshi. The two friends landed near Launch.

"So," asked Tien, "What do you want for lunch?"

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a loud crash nearby.

"What was that?" asked Bulma.

"Let's go find out!" said Yamcha.

Yamcha, Bulma, Mrs. Briefs, Keisha and Puar approached the area where the ship had landed.

"Goodness, I had no idea anymore guests would be dropping by. I definitely need to put on another pot of tea." said Mrs. Briefs.

Yamcha stepped in front of the girls, as if to protect them from danger.

The ship's door opened and extended into an inclined platform as Vegeta stepped out.

Keisha had to resist the urge to squee and fangirl out like she did earlier, because honestly, seeing Vegeta in the flesh was awesome!

"Vegeta! What do you want?" yelled Yamcha.

"Maybe he'd like coffee instead?" asked Mrs. Briefs quietly, who was pouring her tea all over the tray.

Vegeta turned to Yamcha. "I was hoping that Kakarot may have finally returned."

"What? No way! You never found him in space?" asked Yamcha.

Vegeta jumped off the platform and got into Yamcha's face. "Don't remind me. I'm angry enough to hurt somebody and beating you up just might be therapy I need."

"Yeah, like that's the only therapy you need." muttered Keisha. She then realized that she said that aloud.

"What was that?!" yelled Vegeta as he got up in _her _face. "Why don't you mind your own business, you pathetic child!"

'In hindsight, I should've kept my mouth shut.' thought Keisha, 'Oh, well, at least I can say I met Vegeta before I die.'

"Ugh, what's that smell?" said Bulma, getting in between them. "Oh it's you." Bulma poked her finger at Vegeta's chest. "When's the last time you showered, bub? Please, follow me, I'll get you a bath."

Bulma walked off before turning around and said "Well, what? Do you want a red carpet?"

Vegeta growled before following her, albeit reluctantly .

"Unbelievable." said Yamcha. "You alright Keisha?"

Keisha nodded. "Jesus, I'm such an idiot, mouthing off to someone who was ready to kill someone!"

Yamcha put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, kid, anger gets the best of us."

"Or in this case, sass." said Keisha.

"I just hope Bulma knows what she's doing!" said Puar.

Soon, Krillin arrived so Yamcha and Keisha filled him in on what happened as they went back up to the balcony.

"Yeah, that Vegeta is nothing but trouble!" said Krillin as he sat down, "He's so unpredictable and it's hard to tell what his motives are."

"I think he just wants to find Goku." said Yamcha. "Poor guy, he's obsessed."

"Why? Doesn't he realize he needs a girl if he wants to repopulate?" asked Keisha, who had regain her wits.

"It's not quite like that." said Krillin.

"He's just used to getting what he wants" said Bulma as she came back out. "That's all. He's like a spoiled little kid."

"Sounds like you." said Yamcha playfully.

"Hello, servant woman!" bellowed Vegeta from the bathroom, "Get me a drying cloth at once!"

Bulma gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Servant woman, do you here me?!"

"I hear you! But my name is Bulma!" cried Bulma, "So you better say please!"

"Forget the stupid cloth then!"

"Suit yourself! Drip dry you jerk!"

Vegeta then gave out a strangled cry before asking "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Is what a joke?" asked Bulma.

"These garments you left, are they for a man or woman? They're pink and yellow!"

Yamcha, Krillin, Keisha, Puar and Oolong started to snicker

"It's the style here" said Bulma as she winked at the others. All of them startled laughing insanely. Bulma joined in on the laughter.

Vegeta walked out wearing the pink shirt and yellow pants. "This is ridiculous. I'm a warrior, not some sort of flower!"

"Well, you at least you smell good." Bulma pointed out while she and the others continued to laugh.

"Stop it! Stop laughing, or I'll blast you all into smithereens!" yelled Vegeta.

Yamcha, Krillin, Keisha, Puar and Oolong all stopped laughing.

"Lighten up a bit. Fighting's no fun." said Bulma. "If you wanna find Goku, then stay here. I've known him since he was a child. He'll be back. I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Krillin had gone back to the Kame House. Bulma was cooking some Barb-BQ, Ribs and Shish-Ka-Babs.

Suddenly Vegeta jumped out his chair, banging his hand against the table. "I knew it! Kakarot failed and Frieza's still alive!"

"What? How do you know?" questioned Yamcha. "It's probably someone else!."

"I make it my business to know unlike you!" said Vegeta.

For some reason, that got Keisha angry. She liked Yamcha and wasn't gonna let the sociopathic manchild walk all over him.

"Oh, grow up!" said Keisha, "Bulma's right, you are spoiled!"

"How dare you disrespect me!" cried Vegeta, "Stay to yourself, child!"

"Only when you shut up!" she yelled.

Vegeta growled in anger.

"Oh, all of you calm down." said Bulma nonchalantly, "Vegeta, you want some sauce for your spare ribs?"

Vegeta and Yamcha looked at Bulma in surprise. Vegeta awkwardly took the sauce.

Yamcha looked at Keisha. "Where did that come from? Earlier you were scared of him."

"I guess I just didn't like him being mean to my friend." said Keisha.

Bulma smiled at the comment, while Yamcha looked confused. Vegeta just glared at her.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks looked at the time machine, the word 'Hope' painted on it. He remembered the battle from the other day.

_"Your such a fool!" said Android 18. She kicked Trunks in the stomach. "Thinking you can beat us in battle. You couldn't beat a monkey playing operation!"_

_"Yeah, blondie! Why don't cry home to your mommy and daddy?" taunted Android 17 as he landed on Trunks's back. "Oh yeah, we killed your daddy, didn't we?"_

_"Well he's still got mommy, for now anyway." said 18. She pick up Trunks and threw him into a wall._

_Trunks picked himself up. "Die you monsters!" he cried as he blasted at the insane, robotic twins. _

_17 kicked Trunks in the face, causing him to black out._

He had been lucky he wasn't as injured as last time, or else he wouldn't be able to do what he needed to do.

Trunks looked at his mother. "Mom, let's hope this works."

Bulma nodded at her son. "It will son."

Trunks hugged his mother. Even if it was only for a few hours, he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Be careful Trunks." said Bulma, "Remember. If you meet me or your father, don't tell them anything that cause you not to be born."

"I understand." said Trunks as he hopped in the machine. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, son."

With that, Trunks turned the machine on and disappeared to save the past.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

Ah, a filler chapter, is it not glorious?

Anyway, I hope you guys like this one, because this one was hard to write. Won't go into details, just take my word for it.

Well, Vegeta's finally arrived and Keisha hasn't gotten off to a good start with him. Yeah, these two are nott going to see eye-to-eye for much of the story. But then, if you met Vegeta, wouldn't you be annoyed at his actions too?

Also, I know the Tien, Chiaotzu and Launch was a bit pointless and could'ved been taken out, but I didn't want to ignore them, so just enjoy the cameo.

And yes, Maron is in this story. Don't worry, she's not a major character and she won't get back together with Krillin either. (I'm sticking to Canon Pairings.), However, she does have a purpose for this story that may actually make some people happy.

Next time: Trunks vs King Cold and Frieza, Goku returns!

PS: Did any of you like the Doctor Who reference?

**"Until We Meet Again!"**


End file.
